This invention relates to geothermal heating systems. More specifically, this invention relates to improved components within a geothermal heating and cooling system that provide an improved geothermal heating and cool system.
About ten feet below the earth's surface the temperature of the earth remains a constant temperature of approximately 50° regardless of the ambient air temperature at the surface of the earth. As a result, geothermal heating and cooling systems are routed to allow a transfer medium that is typically water with small amounts of ethanol or glycol used in combination with a heat pump in order to either transfer heat energy to the ground when the ambient air temperature is above the underground temperature or to transfer heat from the earth to a home when the ambient temperature above the ground is below the underground temperature.
Currently in heat pumps a heat exchanger is used in order to convert the geothermal energy of the earth and then a valving system is utilized to provide heat or cooling air through vents to assist in the heating or cooling of a dwelling or home as desired. While this presents a way of supplementing and heating an individual's homes problems remain. Specifically, the efficiencies and valving of such systems are insufficient and do not maximize the heating and cooling effect as a result of the energy either conveyed to or conveyed from under the ground. Additionally, currently the uses of the geothermal energy are minimal. Thus, a need in the art exists for an improved geothermal system with improved components and valving to maximize efficiency and use of the geothermal energy.